One summer
by future writer of america
Summary: Harry spends the rest of his summer at the burrow with the weasleys and takes a special interest in the youngest and they start a realationship at school. The story is better than the summary! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I swear I am just really bad a summari
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own...wait...yes, yes actually I do! I own Harry Potter! It's mine all MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –silence- cough ok I don't but the plot of this story is MINE ALL MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary: Harry goes to spend the rest of his summer at the burrow with his best friends and finds himself falling for the his best friend's little sister and starts a discrete relationship when they get back to Hogwarts but when Voldemort returns to destroy Harry once and for all and can't get to him he tries to get to him through one little red-head.  
  
Harry lay on his bed reminiscing over the events that had happened that day. It wasn't, as usual, very unpleasant. But today he thought he could feel particularly sorry for himself. He had to wake up to his obnoxious cousin, Dudley, barging into his room and awakening him form a very deep sleep. "Wake up! WAKE UP YOU USELESS BALL OF DUNG!" Dudley yelled. "Father wants to see you...you're in trouble now." He gave Harry a very disturbing and evil smile. Dudley tromped out of his room making the floor shake slightly. "GET DOWN HERE POTTER!!!" Harry winced at the sound of his Uncle's infuriated voice. He closed his eyes for a few moments and then sat up in his bed dreading the huge purple-faced monster that awaited him downstairs. "I SAID GET DOWN HERE BOY! "Harry got up out of his pain and started down the stairs. He walked into the living room to see his uncle with his hands on his massive waist. He looked very narrowly at Harry and said only one word. "Three" his expression hadn't changed a bit. "What?" Harry gave a confused look. "Three...three different people came up to me this morning asking me about strange owls lurking above MY roof...well?" Harry looked around as if searching for something to say that wouldn't get him into trouble, but it was useless. All he found was his Aunt looking very cross with her hands placed on her hips, and as for his cousin, he doubted he could get much help from him as he was busy polishing off his own plate and sneaking a few biscuits from his father's. "Well...I suppose Ron and Hermoine, you know my friends, have been trying to get a hold of me. And if you hadn't replaced those bars of my window I'm sure they would be on their way quickly and not disturb anyone."  
  
"Don't sass me boy!" Vernon spat "If you don't send those 'friends' of yours an ow – a LETTER, telling them to stop sending those ruddy owls to MY home, you'll be sorry."  
  
"And what will you do to me huh?" Harry asked, anger building up inside of him.  
  
"You may think you are so special because you are a wiz – a FREAK I mean to say, that you can talk to me like that! I am still your guardian, unfortunately, and you still have to mind your manners. Though I wouldn't expect you to have any manners" he snorted a bit "I mean it's not like you parents had any class let alone discipline or respect." Vernon smirked a bit, knowing he was getting a rise out of his nephew. Harry had to say something to get back at him.  
  
"It surprises me that a man with your waistline to have the nerve to talk about discipline." Harry was very pleased with himself. As for his uncle he was obviously not pleased with Harry because in a few seconds his hand was raised in the air and he hit him right across the face.  
  
'What a day' Harry thought to himself as he ran his fingers over the bruise on his face. He had just sent Ron an owl and was now lying on his bed waiting for a reply. He got up to send one to Hermoine when he saw Pig pecking at his window. Harry smiled for the first time that day and opened his window (it had taken him about an hour to pry the bars apart) and greeted Pig. He took the letter off his ankle and read it.  
  
Harry, Why didn't you tell me sooner you were being abused by your horrible uncle? Dad has promised me that he will come to fetch you tomorrow and be ready early he will be there around 7 am.  
p.s. I owled Hermoine and she is coming to visit us and should be here a few days after you.  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again. Finally, his summer was looking up. 


	2. She's cute isn't she'

A/N: OK, I know you might be thinking this is going too slow but it gets better trust me!  
  
Harry ran downstairs to tell his uncle the "good news". He was so excited not just that he was leaving but that he got to tell his uncle that he was leaving bright and early the next day with the Weasleys!  
  
When he reached the living room he saw his uncle reclining himself, lazily, on the sofa. While Dudley was lying on the loveseat in an identical position to his father. Normally someone would complement a man on having a son who was the spitting image of him, but that was not the case in this situation. Harry decided not to drag this out; he stood there in front of his uncle. "What do you want boy?!?!?!" Vernon struggled to sit up. "Well...I just thought you should know that Mr. Weasley is coming to pick me up tomorrow morning." Harry sighed with relief.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" Vernon yelled "I don't think so, that wretched man is not stepping foot in this house AGAIN!" His face was turning steadily more and more, red.  
  
"Well, he'll be here at 7."  
  
"Are you deaf boy? Didn't you hear what I said?" Outstandingly, his face grew even redder.  
  
"Oh I heard you...it's just that...you don't really have a choice, do you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Vernon's face was now a deep purple, Harry thought he might explode.  
  
"Well, what I mean is that you can't really stop him now can you? He's a wizard and you are a muggle." Harry saw his uncle wince at the words; 'muggle', 'wizard', this made a smile slightly curl onto his face. As for Vernon, he was left option less. "Well," he said through gritting his teeth, "...go back to your room, I don't want to see you until that man comes in, God knows what kind of transportation device. I don't want to see your dirty little face until that time!" he spat. Harry didn't say another word, he raced upstairs. He knew he would have a hard time sleeping that night.  
  
Harry slowly opened his heavy eyes and looked at the clock on his bed- side table, 7:30! He had over-slept. And that's when he heard a shouting from downstairs.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU, YOU...FREAK!"  
  
"With pleasure, but I have come for Harry and I'm not leaving without him!" Harry immediately leapt to his feet, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs. He found his uncle yelling at someone at the front door. He ran over to see Mr. Weasley standing on the front porch looking very cross. And before their argument could go any further, he interrupted them.  
"I'm ready Mr. Weasley." Said Harry, pulling his trunk to one side and the cage to the other.  
  
"Ah, good...well I guess we should be off then." He grabbed Harry's arm, leading him to the street corner.  
  
"And I don't want to see you here again!!!" Vernon shouted and then slammed the door.  
  
"Good to see you Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, and then frowned a bit. "How have you been holding up?" Harry knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh...fine, I guess." Harry lied.  
  
"Well here we are Harry." Harry hadn't even realized that they had walked into some kind of alley that was rather dark and smelled quite bad.  
  
"Where are we?" And then he heard a familiar voice echoing from the other end.  
  
"Is that you Harry? Dad, bloody hell what took you so long? It smells awful in this place." Harry could hear Ron's voice coming closer  
  
"Lumos." Said Mr. Weasley, and then Harry could see Ron walking towards them. "Where's your sister Ron?"  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Hello Harry... you been alright?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed a bit.  
  
"I guess." Harry lowered his head. "Ginny's here?"  
  
"Yeah...she's in the car still." He nodded towards the back of the alley.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, we should get going then now shouldn't we?" He walked down towards the other end of the alley and Harry and Ron followed. Harry soon saw the car, it wasn't very fancy, but if it would get him out of the clutches of his aunt and uncle, it was perfect. Then he saw Ginny sitting in the back seat. And that is when his inner voice started to pester him.  
  
'She has changed a bit hasn't she?' 'Yeah' Harry thought. 'She's awfully cute, isn't she?' 'What are you talking about?' 'Nothing, nothing...I was just saying-' 'Well stop!' 'Psh, fine'. Harry got into the car and glanced at Ginny for a second. She looked back and smiled at him, and to his surprise this made a slight shiver go up his spine.  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's nice to see you again." She said with a smile on her face, but then it fell. "How have you been?" Harry was beginning to get tired of this question. But he smiled back at her anyway.  
  
"Alright I suppose...and you? How have you been?"  
  
"Great! Mum can't wait to see you and Hermione is due to arrive late tonight." Ginny's eyes shifted a bit.  
  
"Well-"but Harry was interrupted when the car started up. They drove slowly out of the alley and stopped for a moment. Then they hovered and within a few moments were in the air and not to be seen. Harry decided to look out the window for a bit. He continued this meaningless gaze for a few hours and then Glanced at Ginny for a brief moment and then tried to focus his attention on the clouds outside his window. This didn't last long, he found himself looking at Ginny once again. 'Isn't she pretty? I mean she isn't a little girl anymore' 'Shut up! Shut up!'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Fine!' 


	3. Starting to feel for her

A/N: See...things are slowly starting to pick up a bit! Well you will see that things are about to heat up in this next chapter...  
  
They finally arrived back at the burrow. When Harry walked in the door, he was warmly greeted by Mrs. Weasley with a Suffocating hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Oh Harry how are you dear? Are you hungry? I was just about to prepare lunch. Oh take a seat at the table dear." She smiled at him warmly "Ron, Ginny, you too! You all must be starving."  
  
"I am rather hungry." Said Arthur as he went over to give his wife a kiss. "Thank you dear." Harry went over and took his seat at the table and he heard Arthur and Molly talking.  
  
"Is he alright dear? Oh, the poor thing."  
  
"He'll be ok...I hope." Said Arthur. He kissed his wife of the cheek one last time before he took his seat. Soon everyone was seated at the table and Molly began to serve everyone. Harry looked down most of the time and glanced up occasionally to look at the others. Every once in a while when Ginny caught his eye, and a strange feeling came over him.  
  
'What's happening to me?'  
  
'Don't you get it? You like her'  
  
'Oh no, not you again.'  
  
'There is no getting rid of me pal! I'm part of you and I say you like her. And I'm never wrong when it comes to this sort of thing.'  
  
'What do I do?'  
  
'Why are you asking me?' Harry looked up at Ginny again and this time he found that she had been looking at him as well. They looked at each other for a few moments and then a smile curled at the corners of Ginny's mouth. Harry smiled back at her. A light shade of pink spread over her cheeks.  
  
Later that night while most everyone was outside talking, or playing games, Harry was resting on a couch staring off into space thinking of so many different things. He was happy to be in a place were there was a family that loved him instead of being back at privet drive. But then he thought of Sirius. His death had been lurking in the back of his mind and he couldn't hide it anymore. He tried to suppress his tears but it was no use. Water began to fill his eyes and tiny tears rolled down his cheeks. "Harry?" a voice came from behind him. "Oh Harry are you ok?" Ginny walked towards him. Harry looked at her and forced a very sad smile. He sat up so Ginny could sit next to him. Ginny sat down and found a comfortable position. "Were you thinking about...him?" Ginny bit her lip after she said this, hoping she hadn't aggravated the subject that was obviously the object of Harry's pain. Harry nodded weakly with his head down. Ginny lowered her own head, her eyes looking to meet his.  
  
'Now is your chance, make a move tell her how beautiful she is.'  
  
'Not now, you.'  
  
'Oh sorry should I just come back another time?' He looked up at Ginny and she was beautiful. Harry smiled at her. She was a 'sight for sore eyes' indeed. Without hesitation Ginny leaned in and hugged him. Harry didn't hold back. He took this opportunity and embraced her in the hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. A few moments passed before Ginny pulled back, "I'm so sorry Harry...about Sirius I mean." She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Me too" Another small tear fell from the corner of his eye. Ginny reached up and gingerly wiped it away with her index finger. "Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry I never took the time to get to know you...I guess I always considered you as...well, my best mate's little sister and I know that wasn't very fair." Ginny looked back down at her feet and placed her delicate hands in her lap and then looked at Harry.  
  
"Well, who could blame you?" Harry was silent. "Tell you what..." Ginny smiled at him sweetly "I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself." She held out her hand. "Friends?" Harry took her hand and shook it slowly.  
  
"Friends" When the handshake stopped Harry gazed at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
The two sat and had been talking for almost two hours. They were now almost in tears with laughter discussing and joking about their teachers and past experiences. This was a new kind of friendship for Harry. He cared for Ginny, not in the way he cared for Hermione or Ron, but in a way he not yet felt before. He had known her for many years but after that conversation he felt as if he knew absolutely everything about her. Harry could have stared at her forever. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?" Harry continued to stare into her eyes, he was entranced.  
  
"Harry...I like you."  
  
"I like you too Ginny. You're a good friend."  
  
"I like getting to know you." she started to fiddle with the hemming on her white blouse. "I always had a crush on you when I was a little girl." Ginny chuckled "And I thought I got over you." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What?" Harry's head popped up. But before he could say another word, Ginny leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss didn't last for more that two seconds but it definitely said something on Ginny's behalf. She didn't say anything else, nor did she even look at him but stared at her feet and opened her mouth to say something but the kiss seemed to have stolen all of the words out of her mouth. She sprang to her feet and left the room. Harry was left sitting on the couch in confusion. 'Why did she kiss me? Not that I'm complaining. And why do I keep thinking about her? She was never the first thing on my mind. She has changed a lot.  
  
Just then Harry heard a knock on the door. He got up to see who it was when he saw Hermione peering through the window. She smiled and waved and pointed to the door and mouthed "Open the door." When He opened the door they greeted each other warmly. "How have you been?"  
  
"Um actually...can I talk to you before the others know you're here?"  
  
"Sure" Harry walked over to the couch and sat down and Hermione followed.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well...it's kind of strange to talk to you about but since I don't really have anyone else to talk to about, I mean I certainly can't talk to Ron about it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have feelings for Ginny."  
  
"What?" her eyes widened "Since when?"  
  
"Since I saw her when they came to 'rescue' me from Vernon. And then she kissed me... not in the car but just a few minutes ago actually."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah! Ron has always been trying to get Ginny to like you...I think your like the only guy he'll accept. But do you like...really like Ginny?" Harry gave a look of 'I know it sounds crazy' and then nodded.  
  
"I don't know how it happened."  
  
"Well I think it'd be cute to see you guys walking around school holding hands. Do you know were Ron is?"  
  
"I would guess he's outside with the rest, How you guys...you know...been?"  
  
"Oh alright I guess, I'm still trying to actually act like we are in a relationship." Hermione sighed and kissed Harry on the cheek before heading outside to greet the others.  
  
A/N: I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter! I wasn't very happy with it I had writers block like CRAZY! And I usually don't use that as an excuse but it's true in this case. So I gave it my best. Have you tried to write when you have block...It can drive a girl CRAZY!!!!!! I promise things will get better, I feel inspiration coming: Boys, and sleep...my two favorite things! Please be gentle! 


	4. What do we do now'

A/N: Ok I know you were probably disappointed with the 3rd chapter so sorry. This chapter I'm hoping is a little better but I'm not sure. This is my first fan fic, so it isn't very neat but I hope you don't abhor it too much! LOL! Much love!  
  
Harry was now lying, comfortably, on the couch tracing the cracks in the ceiling with his eyes, when he heard sudden burst of conversation as everyone came in from outside. "Harry!" said Ron who was followed be Hermione, who looked a bit flustered, yet joyful from the loud family, "You are being a bit standoffish, aren't you?"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." He got up from the couch and stood almost waiting for instruction. "S'a 'right mate!" said Ron. Harry looked down to see Ron and Hermione's fingers locked tightly, which made him, smile. Ron let out a monstrous yawn. "Well, I'm off to bed." He lightly kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before heading upstairs. Hermione blushed a great deal; obviously amazed that he had kissed her in front of Harry.  
  
"Well I should be going to bed as well. I'll be bunking with Ginny tonight." She gave a yawn that was slightly more petite than Ron's. "Goodnight Harry." And with that she walked heavily up the stairs. Harry could still hear the rest of the family talking outside. He decided to go upstairs and get some sleep himself.  
  
When finally snug in bed and ready to fall asleep, Ron began snoring... loudly. Harry thought maybe he could sleep through it but he was wrong.  
  
About an hour later Harry had still gotten no sleep at all for the snoring would not seem to cease. 'I'm going to smother him with his own bloody pillow' Harry thought to himself. He finally gave in and discontinued his struggle to sleep. He tiptoed quietly downstairs so not to wake anyone. But when he got there he saw Ginny curled up in the couch by the crackling fire. Her auburn, red hair glowed and the flamed flickered in the reflection of her deep brown eyes. The empty spot beside her seemed so inviting, so Harry walked towards her. He didn't want to disturb her as she looked as though she was very deep in thought at the moment. But he whispered to her anyway, "Ginny." She gasped and turned towards him.  
  
"Oh Harry. You scared me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He took a step back, but then after a few moments he continued forward. "Do you mind if I sit sown?"  
  
"Of course not." She said without looking at him. She bit her lip and then said "Harry I am so sorry about what I did today."  
  
"What? What did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what did I do?' I kissed you Harry and I shouldn't have...it just complicated things. I should have just been satisfied with our friendship."  
  
"I didn't mind it Ginny." Ginny's eyes went all wide and she stared at Harry for a while.  
  
"You-you didn't?"  
  
"Why would I? Actually..." Harry looked down "Well what I mean to say is..." but without finishing his sentence he leaned towards Ginny. He took her chin with his thumb and index finger and turned her head towards his. He looked into her eyes for a moment, taking in all of her beauty that he possible could. Then very gently he met her lips with his. Within a second they were locked into a heartfelt kiss that seemed to last forever. Harry pulled away and Ginny gently opened her eyes, still entranced by the kiss and gazed at Harry. "I really, really like you Ginny...I want to ask you if you would...well...start a relationship...what I mean is." Ginny smiled at him.  
  
"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" As she looked deeper into his eyes Harry felt the lightest he had all summer.  
  
"Yes...will you." He gave her a pleading look. She smiled at him, making his heart melt.  
  
"Of course" She let out a small giggle and ran her fingers through his hair. "But what do we do now?" Harry cupped his hands over hers.  
  
"Well I suppose your family would like to be aware of this."  
  
"Oh God"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your gonna be getting a lot more attention than you would like around here."  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? Hope you did! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	5. A few questions form Ron

A/N: I hope some of you liked my 4th chapter. I know it wasn't great but please keep reviewing and read my future stories!!! On with the story!  
  
Harry woke feeling the most rested he had in a long time. His eyes were still heavy as he stretched out his arms and legs. But then he felt something heavy on his on him. He looked down to see Ginny sleeping, her head rested on his chest, her hands tucked underneath her cheek. He had fallen asleep with her. 'Oh God.' He thought 'What if someone sees us?' lucky for him it was still early so he doubted anyone had seen them. He looked back down at Ginny. He so didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He hesitated on the matter and then whispered, "Ginny? Ginny" but she didn't seem to hear him. He ran his hand up and down her arm and shook her very gently. She moaned then fluttered her eyes. "Good morning Ginny." He said and then smiled at her sleepily.  
  
"Good morning." She said in the midst of a yawn. She very lethargically got up, her eyes half open. She sat and stared at the glowing embers in the fireplace and then looked up at her new 'boyfriend' she smiled broadly at him. Then she did something Harry didn't expect; she leaned in and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around her neck. Harry slid his around her waist. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed her softly on the neck. "What time is it?" She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:00 am. "Oh it's still early." She groaned.  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to explain to your brothers how you accidentally fell asleep on the same couch I slept on."  
  
"Good point...well I think I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air, it's so lovely in the early morning like this...do you wanna join me?" Harry smiled at her and then cupped her cheek in his hand.  
  
"I'd love to" Harry rose to his feet and held out his arm. Ginny raised an eyebrow then smiled and slid her arm through his. They walked outside together. It was indeed a beautiful morning. The sun had barely appeared and a light fog filled the back yard. Ginny led him to a wooden bench under a very big oak tree. There were beads of dew on every blade of grass making this glorious morning seem to sparkle. They sat down and stared at each other for the longest time. "Ginny"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"What do think Ron will do when he finds out we are going out?" Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not sure... I'm sure he'd rather me be with you instead of anyone else. I think he'll be fairly ok with it don't you?"  
  
"Hope so" He looked at her, the sun's light slowly rising on her face and highlighting her hair. "I like you Ginny."  
  
"I like you too." She leaned in to kiss him but before their lips could meet they were interrupted.  
  
"Harry, may I have a word with you?" Harry looked over to see Ron with his arms crossed.  
  
"Here we go." Said Ginny placing her hands in her lap.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Harry gave her a look of reassurance, stood up and walked over to Ron. "Hey Ron"  
  
"Hey...I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, no problem." He followed Ron inside and to the sofa.  
  
"Harry...I got up this morning and you were not there." Harry's muscles tightened. 'Why God, why? Why did he have to find out?' "Then I came out of my room to see Hermione standing in her doorway looking for Ginny." Harry began to sweat.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I found it odd that both you and she were missing last night and then I find the two of you about to snog." He took a step closer to Harry "Were you doing anything to my sister?" his voice was low and dangerous.  
  
"What? No! Of course not! I would never do that to her!"  
  
"Then why were you both missing?" Harry hesitated a bit and then said,  
  
"Well...I went downstairs to escape form you're snoring and I found Ginny there. So...we talked for a while and we kind of fell asleep –"  
  
"Together?!?!?!?" Ron roared.  
  
"Well...yes. But I swear nothing happened like that! I swear I wouldn't even think of it!"  
  
"Well..." Ron backed away form Harry "Ok then...so I suppose you and my little sister...you know...rate each other then?"  
  
"Well yes...you are ok with that aren't you?" Ron sighed  
  
"Yes...I mean I rather it is you than anyone else so...but if you hurt her I will kill you. Well I'm starving and mum is about to make breakfast so why don't you lovebirds come in then."  
  
"Yeah alright" after Ron left Harry went out and signaled Ginny to come inside.  
  
Harry felt much better at breakfast now that everyone knew (Ron didn't consider their relationship a secret). Every once in a while Harry get a glance from Ginny who would then lower her head and smile. This went on until breakfast was over. "Well tomorrow I think would be a good day to visit Diagon Alley."  
  
"Ah yes, bright and early tomorrow morning dearest." Said Arthur  
  
'Ok so I guess this will be our first kind of public appearance' Harry thought to himself. He didn't know that Ginny was not thinking the same thing at all. 


	6. Lets keep it private

A/N: ok did you like the 5th chapter? Hope you did! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next day Harry was woken up brutally by Ron who through a pillow at him. "Wake up! Good Lord I have trying to get you up for like 15 minutes!" Harry's eyes fluttered and then he groaned.  
  
"Fine! Why do I need to get up anyway?"  
  
"We need to get our schoolbooks and such." Said Ron while taking a bite out of a chocolate frog he had obviously saved from last year. Harry saw that Ron was already dressed. "Come on! We leave in about a half hour!"  
  
"Ok, ok." Harry stumbled out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran his hand over his hair to flatten it out. Both he and Ron went downstairs to find breakfast already on the table. They both sat down along with the rest of the family and rushed through breakfast. Finally Arthur Weasley stood up and said in a voice so that everybody could hear him.  
  
"Alright, everyone! Now, we leave for Diagon Alley in a few minutes so I want to see everyone ready by the fire place in 5 minutes, is that understood?" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all nodded their head. "Alright then" he cupped his hands together and smiled.  
  
Once the table was cleared everyone walked over to the fireplace. Harry walked past Ginny and said, "Are you ready to be seen together?" His words to brushed her ears. She smiled at him but then looked down at her feet and frowned once her face was no longer visible to him.  
  
"Alright, Hermione, why don't you go first?" Said Mrs. Weasley, gently leading her to the fireplace. She stepped in and looked a little nervous. "Don't worry dear" she looked around at the others nervously but then looked at Ron and smiled broadly. "Alright." She said.  
  
Once everyone had arrived, Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Ok everyone, I will be going to get your schoolbooks, while you may go and get any other items that the list requires, after that we shall meet back in this same spot in about...oh..." She glanced at her watch with a tattered leather strap. "In about an hour...alright then." With that she and her husband walked into the bookstore leaving the children to themselves.  
  
"Well me and Hermione are off to umm... get those umm... things that were suppose to...you know get." He smiled at Hermione, took her hand and turned a corner that, Harry knew, certainly didn't lead to any kind of shop. Harry chuckled a bit while Ginny merely rolled her eyes. He looked at Ginny for a few seconds and then took her hand. She smiled at him awkwardly. Just then two boys that Harry recognized from Slytherin walked passed them.  
  
"Aw look, it's Weasley and Potter." He laughed and elbowed the other. "Let me guess Weasley, you want him for his money?" He began to laugh insanely. "As for you Potter I have no idea why you would go for this poor dirty little weasel." Harry's face was growing red with fury.  
  
"Don't you talk about her like that!" Harry bellowed. He reached for his wand but Ginny grabbed his hand.  
  
"Leave it Harry." She said looking down at her feet.  
  
"I won't let them talk like that about you Ginny!"  
  
"I'm serious Harry...just leave it." Harry looked at her with confusion and then slowly put his wand away.  
  
"Yeah better listen to your master." Said the boy. He laughed when the other spoke up.  
  
"But where's his leash?" they both walked away, their cold laughter trailing behind them. Harry lowered his head.  
  
"Ginny I'm really sor – "but she interrupted him.  
  
"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." She said still staring at her feet. "I knew we should have kept this private."  
  
"Private...what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about you and me together...I knew that we would be like the perfect target for all kinds of verbal scourging." She took a deep breath and then grabbed his sleeve. She led him to a secluded area right by Ollivanders wand shop. They were now in some dark corner that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Charming little nook isn't it?" he said with a tone of sarcasm. Ginny ignored it.  
  
"Harry I think...well I think we should keep...you know, you and me? I think we should keep it to ourselves, just for a little bit." Harry shook his head and gave her another confused look.  
  
"What? Look I know we are going to get from other people but who cares?"  
  
"I do! Look Harry this is the first relationship I have been in that I really want to work out...that I need to work out. Please, just for a little bit." She reseted her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just know that along with all the teasing there will be rumors that will one day tear us to shreads." She kissed him gingerly on the cheek and then released him. He sighed and shuffled his feet.  
  
"Alright...but just for a little bit, we'll be slow with it." Ginny hugged him tightly.  
  
"But that doesn't mean we can't squeeze in time for a little private time." She kissed him on the lips but very softly making him aware of her affectionate, yet polite and lady-like intentions.  
  
"Fair enough" he said and gave her hand one last squeeze before they walked out of the corner as (at least in public) 'just friends'.  
  
A/N: Oh please tell me you liked it! I know it wasn't like wonderful but it wasn't too horrific was it? REVIEW DANGIT! REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!! I promise more very soon! 


	7. I'm not sure I care anymore'

A/N: Ok I'm skipping to the part where they are just about to get on the train. I know a lot of you said to slow things down a bit so I am, so be happy! I am going to write more fanfics on the future so PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSE read them! They will most likely all be romances...well of course they will be!  
  
Harry lay in his bed asleep when I little redhead opened the door. She crept quietly over to him and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. She leaned in close to his ear "Harry" she whispered, "Harry it's time to get up we will have to hurry if we want to get a good compartment on the train." He groaned and rolled over.  
  
"I like waking up to this face." He said, an evil grin lurking behind his sleepy face. He propped himself up on his elbows and puckered his lips waiting for his kiss. Ginny, softly, pushed his cheek away.  
  
"I'm not kissing you with that morning breath." She chuckled. He gave her a hurt look. She kissed him on the cheek lovingly. "You are lucky you are so cute." She said blushing very lightly. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to play with it. "But we must do something about this hair. I have not seen a case of bed head this bad since Crookshanks decided to make a nest in Hermione's hair while she slept." She looked down and thought for a bit. "No...no actually that WAS the worst." She muffled a laugh. Harry chuckled and then looked up at his adorable, redheaded girlfriend.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to hide our relationship." Ginny's face fell  
  
"I just think it's the best thing to do you know? I promise that we'll get it out in the open soon enough...just for a couple of months maybe?" Ginny bit the corner of her lip and then smiled. "Well we better get going...all of our trunks are already packed so all you need to do is get dressed."  
  
"Alright" he let out a groan as he sat up in his bed and then stood. He took her hands and lifted her up so that they were face to face. He nudged her nose with his own and then kissed her one last time on the cheek. "Well leave then, I'm not gonna let you watch me get dressed." He said and then smirked.  
  
"Psh. Why would I want to see that?" she laughed and then closed the door just in time to miss the pillow that Harry threw at her. Harry tossed on some clothes and then headed downstairs. He saw Ron and Hermione with locked fingers just about to head out the door. And then he saw Ginny leaning on the arm of the couch, on which they shared their first kiss. This made a smile creep on to Harry's face. He walked over to Ginny and held out an arm. She took it and they both headed outside and to the car. Hermione and Ron were already inside it gazing at each other dreamily. Harry released Ginny's arm and opened the car door for her. She kissed him lightly, this time on the lips, before sliding into her seat. Once everyone was in the car Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Alright then, off we go."  
  
The drive was quite eventless. The most noise that came from the car was from the muffler. They, at last, arrived to the train station and headed for platform 9 ¾. One by one they each ran through. Harry's immediate reaction was to link back with Ginny's arm, but when he tried she shot a dangerous look at him, but then changed to a smile. He did, however, walk her onto the train (keeping a fair distance mind you) but just close enough where he could keep his eye on her. They walked down the crowded train followed by Ron and Hermione and looked for somewhere to sit. Finally they found a compartment close to the end of the train. Harry closed the door and took a seat opposite from Ginny, thinking that it wouldn't look like they were more than friends but also so he could still see the freckles that sprinkled across her cheeks, her sun kissed nose, and candy lips. She finally realized his stare and giggled quietly. She got up from her seat and took a new one close to Harry. "People might see us" he teased. This only seemed to tighten her grip on his arm. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't think people can see us in here do you?" He shook his head. "Besides...I'm not sure I care anymore." Harry thought he might lose the circulation in his arm but he didn't care. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who seemed to be in a quite conversation of their own. He looked back at Ginny and grinned.  
  
"Do you mean we don't have to pretend that we don't fancy each other anymore?" She looked down and hesitated and then nodded her head. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Harry decided to break his friend's concentration on each other. "Hey Ron"  
  
"yeah what's up mate?" he looked up at his best friend and now, baby sister's boyfriend.  
  
"How's about a game of chess?" Ron smiled and pulled out a board.  
  
A/N: Ok did you like it? People I need reviews here!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't just keep posting if I don't have reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you don't review I'll...I'll...start spreading nasty rumors about you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh and I will find a way! I guarantee it!.................. please review? Please if you have any suggestions tell me I do so want my chapters to please you bats eyes 


	8. On the train

A/N: Ok so the last chapter wasn't all that great but hopefully you will like this one! Ok also I refuse to write anymore until I get some reviews! Actually I probably will write more...a few days will go by and I just won't care anymore. pouts oh well, ON WITH THE SHOW! (Sorry couldn't help it)  
  
Harry and Ron were in deep concentration over their chess game, while their girlfriends sat and talked most of the time and occasionally tried to start up a conversation with either of the two boys but their minds were fixed on the chess pieces in front of them. "You know Ginny, I figured you and Harry would eventually get together." Hermione said, while gently stroking Crookshanks and scratching behind his ears. "I think you g two will be very happy." She smiled at Ginny warmly.  
  
"Thank you Hermione" Hermione leaned over and patted her knee. "You know, Ron talked about you all summer while you weren't there." Hermione sighed and looked at her boyfriend dreamily who was still looking quite pensive and seemed to be cornered in the game.  
  
"Yes well I have to admit that I have always thought highly of him but never truly expected anything like this to happen." She leaned back and pressed her forehead against the window. "I so believe I love him...however I don't think he feels the same." Ginny raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh Hermione, of course he does. I see the way he looks at you. How could you possibly deny that he loves you?" Hermione looked down at her hands placed on her lap.  
  
"Well it's not like we don't have a good time together...and I do think he's a good kisser." Ginny nodded her head while trying to block out the vision of her brother snogging anyone. "But whenever I try to talk about something serious his face just goes blank."  
  
"That is because he is Ron."  
  
"Yes I suppose you are right." There was a silence in the compartment that was quickly shattered when Ron shouted out.  
  
"CHECKMATE! Ha! Beat you again Potter!" he sat back down in his seat with his arms crossed and a very smug grin on his face.  
  
"One of these days Ron, one of these days." Said Harry while shaking his head. Ginny scooted towards him and wrapped her arm around his. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered in her ear "I love you". She smiled and looked over to see Hermione and her brother cuddling and whispering things to each other. The compartment was soon filled with whispers and giggles. This lasted only a short time before a trolley came around.  
  
Soon the compartment was filled sweets instead of puppy love. Conversations carried on about school, quidditch, professors, and other minor subjects. Many hours past of this and finally the train came to a stop. "He we are" said Ginny "lets go then" she got up, grabbed Harry's hand and the four walked out. They all got on the carriages the couple's fingers still tangled together. Harry gently brushed back Ginny's glowing red hair behind her ears. "Are you nervous at all?" he whispered.  
  
"No" she kissed him softly and met her hands back with his. "Are you?"  
  
"No, are you nervous about...you know...what everyone will think?" she sighed and then gave him a reassuring look.  
  
"It doesn't matter what they say anymore. I love you." Harry began to kiss her neck and then held her tightly in his arms.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Was it too fluffy? Will you kindly review? I can't continue writing if I don't get any reviews. It's just pointless. 


	9. A new student

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I would like to thank all of my reviewers:

Jackarooster88: Yes I loved your story and thanks for reviewing mine!

Secretly smiling: You're welcome! Thanks for yours!

Hepsalarkalamia: Was it too fluffy? Damn. I was hoping it wasn't but now that I am reading it over it kind of sucks doesn't it? Well I have been thinking and I hope its better!

Sadz89: Well don't you have a lot to occupy your time?

Halfbloodnephew: Aww! Don't cry hun! Look I know you keep pushing me almost every time we talk! I'm writing this Friday night I thought I would celebrate us surviving our first week of school! LOL! Call me!

Ami-ImaTomLOVER: I think I might have put this I love you too early as well am totally unhappy with the story so far but I am trying to make it better! Don't stop reviewing!

Lily of the Valley23: I know it was too fluffy but I'm glad you liked it!

Fred-George-lee-luver: Glad you like it! This chapter will be longer I promise!

Well I don't have time to write all of you but I will next chpt. Hope you like this one! Again I am so sorry it tool me so friggen long! I was gonna give up cause I thought the story was totally lame!

They finally arrived at Hogwarts; school of witchcraft and wizardry. One by one they stepped out of the carriages and walked together through the massive castle doors. Ginny clung tightly to Harry's arm as they walked into the Great Hall to find a place to sit. He wondered why she had changed her mind so quickly about their discrete relationship. He also never imagined that he could possibly fall for another person so quickly, and especially Ginny. He had always liked her and thought she was a sweet girl but never thought of her the way he thought of her now...a woman. He had had feelings for Cho last year. It was more of a crush though. He had even told Ginny he loved her. As these thoughts raced through his mind Ginny led him over to an empty space at the table. They plopped down and Ron and Hermione took a seat across from them. They heard the announcements for the start of the sorting. Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. "This always takes forever." He sighed and looked up to see who was the next under the sorting hat.

"Mary-Anne melst." Called McGonagall. A very nervous and shaky looking girl with long, mousy brown hair and a million freckles on her face walked up and sat down. The professor placed the hat on her head. Her face became dewy with sweat. A few moments passed when the hat called out, "_Gryffindor!"_ applause came from the Gryffindor table. "Jonathan Woodpox!" A black-haired who was exceedingly tall for his age walked up and took a seat. He seemed much more confident than the rest of the first years. Once the hat was placed on his head it got a pensive look on its face and seemed to hesitate for a moment. It let out a sigh and called out in an overly-audible voice, "Slytherin!" a low clap came from the Slytherin table and Jonathan seemed anything but happy about his placement. He looked rather disappointed. The confidence seemed to drain form his face. He slowly and hesitantly walked over to the table where his new fellow Slytherins were seated. Harry turned to Ginny with a questioning look. Ginny merely shrugged. All of the first years were finally sorted out.

"Attention please!" McGonagall called out to the rowdy students to try to get them to settle down. Once everyone was facing her she continued. "This year we have a new student with us starting in her sixth year." Whispers broke out through the great hall. "If she would please approach we will get her sorted into her house. Amy list!"

A tall, slender girl walked up daintily and took a seat. She had blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders. She had amazingly big blue eyes and freckles were sprinkled across her fair skin. She rested her hands gently on her lap and waited for the hat to make its decision. "Gryffindor!" it exclaimed. Amy smiled coolly and took her seat and her house table and was greeted by people seated beside her. Some stood and stretched out their necks to get a glimpse at the mysterious girl. Harry peered over and caught her eye. She flashed a half smile at him and continued to let her hand be shaken by everyone.

"That's odd." Said Hermione, "I've never heard of someone coming to Hogwarts so late in their years." Ron just shrugged and continued to stare at his empty plate waiting anxiously for food to appear.

A/N: Ok I know I know it was short and rushed but it's really late and I needed this chapter out before people started giving up on me! I am so sorry I know this chapter is kinda lame. This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend halfbloodnephew. I hope you like it. See I finally updated. Well I have been so busy with school and as you can see by my first author note I started this chapter a few days before school started and now I am about four weeks in. I promise the wait will not be as long as the last. I love you all and I hope you continue to review. MWA! Much love!!!!!


	10. A great danger

A/N: sorry it took so long for me to update school eats up so much of my time. I don't have the time for a huge author's note I _did_ write a long one but the computer got shut off before I could save it so this will have to do. Thank-you to all of my reviewers form the last chapter I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Four teenagers were sitting next to a glowing fire in a room decorated with red and gold drapes and banners that hung from the ceiling. It was 1:00 am; the only time these two witches and two wizards could have the cozy Gryffindor common room to themselves. None of them spoke much except for a few times when a short conversation would strike up but eventually the comfortable silence would resume. Ginny sat with Harry on an over stuffed, maroon couch. Ron sat on the floor with Hermione under his arm. Ginny shifted in Harry's arms.

"Did anyone see our new defense against the dark arts teacher? I didn't see anyone other than the usual."

"I'm sure we'll see them tomorrow." Hermione responded to Ginny's question in the midst of a yawn.

"Yes your probably right...I think we should get these two to bed." Ginny looked from Ron to Harry and both were sound asleep. Ron let out a snore that almost shook Harry out of his slumber.

"Indeed" Hermione said in a rather disgusted tone. Ginny stroked Harry's shoulder.

"Harry" she said softly "come on lets go to bed" He nodded sleepily and slowly stood up. Hermione however was trying to heave Ron off from the floor.

"Ron come on get up, it's really late and I can't just leave you here." He groaned as he sluggishly stood up and began to make his way up the stairs and into the boy's dormitory. Harry followed him before kissing Ginny on the cheek and saying goodnight. The two witches went up to there own beds to try and get a few more hours of sleep before the first day at school started.

Hermione was desperately trying to wake up Ginny. "Come on Gin!!!! Get UP!!!"

"It's not even time for breakfast yet." Said Ginny muffled by the pillow she held over her head.

"It's always good to be early _especially_ on the first day." She grabbed the pillow off Ginny's head. "Come on" Ginny sighed heavily and rolled out of bed.

Harry was having a similar problem trying to get Ron out of bed. "Were gonna be late... and you won't get any breakfast." Still no luck. Harry finally managed to roll his friend's body off the bed and he landed with a loud THUMP on the floor. Ron yelped and sat up.

"Very uncalled for"

"Come on lets go we are going to miss breakfast."

"Certainly wouldn't want that." Said Ron pulling on a pair of jeans. Once both of them were fully dressed they walked downstairs to find two witches standing and waiting for them.

"And they say girls take forever to get ready." Snapped Hermione. Ginny just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Let's go already, I'm starving." All of them headed down to the great hall.

"Potter, Potter!" Harry spun around to see McGonagall walking towards him.

"What is it professor?"

"Dumbledore needs to see you immediately." Her face looked serious and worried.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ginny, who had walked over to Harry's side. McGonagall sighed "Harry please follow me." They arrived in Dumbledore's office to find him sitting in his chair with his fingers laced and placed gently on his desk.

"Thank you Minerva," his eyes shifted "Harry I need to speak with you." he motioned for Harry to sit down. He obeyed and took a seat before the great wizard. "Harry I do not wish to drag this out so I am going to just say it. Voldemort is rapidly becoming stronger and we have discovered that he has taken over a part of the ministry and all of the dementors at Azkaban. And I know that you know to a certain degree this concerns you." He sat back in his chair "You know that a lot of what is going on evolves around you. And with Voldemort becoming stronger you are in more and more danger everyday Harry. And your friends are in danger. I know this isn't what you want to hear...but it is important that you know just how serious things are at the moment. This year, I'm afraid, is not going to be as peaceful as I would like it for you. There is going to be a constant threat for you and the ones you love." Harry's eyes furrowed and his words. "The reason I am laying this on so thick is only to prepare you for the worst. These are my predictions of what is awaiting us. Now I'm not going to say I know everything that is going to happen, I wish I did but I don't. But let what I am saying be a warning to you that it is most likely you will be faced with a great amount of danger this year." By now Harry's face had gone a little white. He had wondered why Dumbledore had told him of his dangers in such a way. "In the past Harry you have either been faced with physical danger or emotional danger." he tilted his head slightly almost searching Harry's eyes "But I wonder if you are ready for what you might come across...which is why we are going to continue your occlumency lessons with professor Snape. I hope I have not...frightened you in any way by telling you this Harry." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Frightened me? You just told me that I'm going to be faced with the most danger I've ever encountered." Dumbledore stroked his long silver beard.

"Harry you have great power." Harry had heard this before many times that he had great power. "You have always had great power. But the time may come when your powers will exceed mine and most importantly Voldemort's. And once you tame them you will not have to worry about fearing him the next time you face him."

"I don't understand"

"You will in time Harry. Thank you for your time. You may leave now." Harry stood up and headed for the door. "Harry" he turned around to Dumbledore. "You are starting to remind me of your father more and more."

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems that you and he both share a liking for redheads." He looked up at Harry and grinned. Harry smiled slightly and left his office.

"Ginny can I talk to you for a minute?" She turned around to face Harry.

"Of course...is something wrong?" Harry just took her hand and led her to a reserved corner in the library. "Harry what's the matter?" He didn't answer but wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She reluctantly pulled away "What's wrong Harry?" He cupped her cheek with his hand affectionately and shook his head.

"Nothing"

A/N: was that chapter bad? Confusing? Did it just plain _suck? _Ah well please review


End file.
